mi nuevo mundo tu
by daniwalas
Summary: una aventura poco convencional de natsuki y shizuru... que pasaria si una de las cosas que mas odias, se vuelve necesaria en tu vida
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que les sea de su agrado…. Es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan duros… avisenmen si les gusta o no… se que es algo infantil, pero ire mejorandolo y haciendo capitulos mas extensos.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la practica de un escrito

Aquí comienza nuestra historia con una pobre chica muerta de miedo, sentada en el frío y viejo banco de madera. Estaba nerviosa pues ya sabia lo que le esperaba, pero sabia mejor que sucedería si intentaba hacer caso a sus instintos.

! Siguiente ¡- se escucho el grito de la secretaria. Las manos de la adolescente comenzaron a sudar más de lo normal. Su madre, se levanto de su lado, y le indico con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Ambas se encaminaron hasta la puerta de madera cubierta por una capa gruesa de pintura barata. Su madre golpeo la puerta de manera suave aunque pudiera oírse dentro.

Pase- le respondieron. Su madre la introdujo dentro.

Buenas tardes- dijo una dulce chica de ojos rojos.

Buenas tardes- respondieron las mujeres.

Tomen asiento-dijo joven detrás de su escritorio-¿que les anda sucediendo?- pregunto con tono profesional.

Gracias. Pues doctora vera mi hija a estado algo molesta de la garganta- explico la señora.

Bien vamos a ver entonces- dijo y le señalo la camilla.

Abre la boca- dijo con calma y la examino. Sus ojos se abrieron, cosa que asusto más a la chica, pero recobro la compostura al instante.

Bien, ¿has tenido fiebre?- le pregunto.

No- dijo rápidamente la joven.

Pues anoche tuvo 39º con mucho esfuerzo logre que bajara, por eso la traje urgentemente.

Hizo bien- dijo la doctora, mirando de manera desaprobatoria a la chica. La cual solo atino a encogerse.

Tiene una infección en las amígdalas, no es grave- agrego viendo el gesto de la madre- pero debe tratarse de inmediato para frenarla, y que no llegue a mayores.- se dirigió hasta el armario y extrajo cuidadosamente una ampolleta y una jeringa. La joven peliazul comenzó a respirar tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué edad tiene?

12- respondió la madre

Bien le colocaremos una ampolleta de penicilina, y todos los días hasta el viernes de modo que se recupere totalmente. – prosiguió la doctora. La pobre peliazul solo observaba la castaña melena con un miedo terrible. La maldita hora había llegado, la castaña se giró con su pesadilla en su mano y la observo.

Bájate el pantalón cariño- le dijo dulcemente al ver ese rostro lleno de temor. La peliazul solo atino a ver a su madre. Quien le advirtió con la mirada lo que le esperaba si actuaba mal.

Si- dijo y desabrocho con manos temblorosas. Las manos sudadas y el temblor no ayudaban a cumplir su tarea. Su madre se acerco y lo hizo.

Vamos sube- le dijo y la subió a la camilla. Le bajo la ropa y la doctora se acerco.

Compórtate- le amenazo su madre, en el oído.

Relájate- le aconsejo la doctora y limpio la zona. Le llamo la atención la blanca, bella y delicada piel de la chica. La joven se tenso increíblemente más al sentir el algodón. El pinchazo fue acompañado de un terrible grito que lleno el cuarto.

Duele¡ duele¡ ya no¡- gritaba.

Quédate quieta- le dijo su madre y le propino un tiron de oreja. La doctora observo de reojo con recelo la situación. Pero no podía hacer nada, si el liquido se condensaba seria aun mas doloroso para la pequeña.

Tranquila ya voy a terminar- la consoló. Por fin el martirio acabo. La doctora observo una vez más esa pielcita tan deliciosa.

Te dejare el algodón- le dijo y lo coloco como excusa, al contacto de ambas pieles, shizuru sintió una corriente de electricidad mientras, que la pobre natsuki un escalofrío.

Bien ya puedes bajar nena- le dijo y la niña bajo algo torpe.

¿Como te llamas princesa?- le dijo con compasión.

Nat…. Suki… kuga- dijo entre sollozos.

bien natsuki nada de cosas heladas y no tomes frío- le sonrío. Natsuki solo asistió con la cabeza.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, tráigala mañana- le dijo.

Esta bien, natsuki que se dice- la reprendió su madre.

Gracias por todo- le dijo aun sollozando.

De nada- respondió Shizuru y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta luego- se despidió la madre y jalo a su hija hacia la puerta. La joven doctora quedo observando la puerta. Ese pequeño ángel, pensó. Miro el asiento y observo una camperita.

_se la regresare mañana_- pensó. Observo la ventana hacia frío.

Deja de llorar o te daré motivos- le grito y tiro de un mecho de su cabello.

No puedo, me duele.

Deja de ser artista- dijo he impacto una palmada en la parte posterior de la pequeña quien dio un salto.

Señora kuga- dijo duramente Shizuru quien presencio la escena. – se le olvido esto.

Muchas gracias doctora- respondió y estiro para tomarlo.

Ven colocatela natsuki que hace frío- le dijo shizuru a la pequeña. Esta se acerco despacio. Shizuru corrió el cierre y se la coloco.

No te la saques- dijo y la cerro, inmediatamente en la peliazul se tornaron sus mejillas coloradas. Shizuru le dedico una tierna y dulce sonrisa, que a Natsuki le encanto esa sonrisa.

No me la quitare y muchas gracias- dijo, también sonriendo y ahora mas calmada.

disculpe pero debemos irnos y usted seguro debe volver a trabajar. Disculpe las molestias.

No hay problema

Hasta luego- y de esa manera se llevo a la pobre natsuki tirando hasta el auto. Shizuru, se dio la vuelta y partió hasta su consultorio. En todo el día no pudo quitarse a la pequeña llamada natsuki de su cabeza, ese sonrojo que le provoco ternura, ese llanto que le partía el alma, ese grito que hizo sentir tan culpable. Y esa piel, si esa piel que le hacia pensar tantas fantasías que trataba de sacar de su cabeza. Mientras la peliazul pensaba con dolor que aun le esperaba cinco de esas bellas inyecciones, que le provocaban terror, pero la sonrisa de la doctora le tranquilizo un poco.

Tal vez no sea tan malo- pensó


	2. esa pequeña luz

Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la practica de un escrito

Bien este capitulo consta de dos partes... los dos punto de vista que importan jajaja.

Espero que les guste acepto todo tipo de criticas… dejen su comentario porfa…. Ya sea que quieren que les gusto algo o si quieren que cambie.

Mi nuevo mundo... tu

Capitulo 2: esa pequeña luz al final del pasillo.

Me levante con algo de pesadez, aun queria que digo necesitaba seguir durmiendo mi cuerpo se hallaba cansado. Los gritos desde la planta baja no cesaban y si no me levantaba me ganaria la primera zurra del dia.

¡NATSUKI LEVANTATE!- grito nuevamente. – ¡NO HAGAS QUE VALLA POR TI!- palabras magicas me levante de un tiron de la cama y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista para ir al colegio. Baje y comi la … se le puede llamar desayuno… dudo que entre en la categoria de comida…. Mas bien iria en la de chatarra o comida para perro… no pobre de mi, algunoa perros comen mejor. Alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente tome fuerza y la comi, bueno solo una parte la otra la guarde entre la ropa.

Ya terminaste pues vete asi no lleges tarde- me riño. Subi por mi mochila y me large de alli.

Por fin tranquila- camine un poco hasta llegar al lugar de siempre. Era a unas 4 cuadras de la casa y alli estaba el. Mi pequeñito que podia llegar a alegrarme el dia. Le di de comer, la basura perdon comida al pobre cachorrito.

¿Como estas? Lamento que sea poco Dhuran- le dije con tristeza. Al ver como el perrito comia todo con desesperación.

Vamos que se me hace tarde- me acompaño en el largo trayecto a la escuela. El dia fue aburrido como todos, al regresar la comida ya estaba servida y otra vez a intentar comerla. Luego a la tarde supuestamente hacia los deberes mientras jugaba con el videojuego.

Natsuki preparate que te tenemos que ir al hospital.- me dijo con un tono a cero reproche. Solo accedi con la cabeza y me resigne a ir.

Disculpe tenemos cita con la doctora- dijo la mujer que me acompañaba.

¿Puede decirme el nombre?- dijo la secretaria muy distraida. La verdad era muy bonita, pero lo que no tenia de fea parecia tenerlo de estupida. Hay ya nos dijo que pasaramos. Me da miedo, bueno mas del que tengo. Tres golpes y esperamos.

Pase- entramos y todo igual que ayer manos sudadas, sudor frio, miedo, panico y esa sonrisa. Que bonita.

Buenos dias Natsuki- me dijo la doctora sonriente.

Buenos dias- conteste timidamente. Por que me mira asi.

Buenos dias- dijo mi acompañante.

Señora puede esperar afuera solo le colocare la medicacion y podran retirarse- dijo en un tono serio la doctora.

Gracias pero prefiero esperar- contesto mirandome. La doctora se acerco a nosotras.

Disculpe pero no era una sugerencia en realidad, era una orden- dijo, pude ver como abria grande los ojos, mi encargada.

Politicas estupidas del hospital- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no era como la otra que me habia dado hace unos momentos esta era distinta… nose como explicarlo. Era como…. Como… falsa.

Comportate- me advirtió. Y se marcho resignada. Mire con miedo la puerta cerrarse, puede que no sea la mejor protectora del mundo, pero su presencia alli, me daba algo de tranquilidad. Como odio estos lugares, su olor, los gritos que suenan por algunos pasillos, los llantos. Todo es un lugar que hace que me conecte con mi sufrimiento.

Natsuki- me saco de mis pensamientos una dulce voz. Mire a la poseedora de tan melodiosa voz, quien me miraba algo preocupada.

Si- respondi, con voz temblorosa que me haria. Tal ves con suerte solo pasaria por la tortura y me marcharia.

Ven mi angelito quiero observarte- me dijo y me llevo de la mano. Me coloco sobre la camilla y observo mi garganta.

Bien la medicacion esta funcionando- dijo satisfecha.

Que bueno- dije con desgano.

¿Que sucede? Mi Nat-su-ki no quiere mejorarse- dijo con tono fingido.

No es eso- dije despacio. Ella me miro con ternura. Y se encamino hacia el armario.

Recuestate- me dijo sin mirarme. Yo desabroche como pude el pantalon y me recoste.

Bien- dijo y se acerco. Note que escondio en su bata la inyeccion.

Quiero que respires esta bien.- me dijo y se ocupo de bajar mi pantalon, cuando bajo mi ropa interior, pude oir una risita, malditas bragas de bob esponja.

Respira profundo y relajate.- coloco una mano sobre mi cintura.

Relajate- repitio mientras pasaba el algodón. – sino te dolera mas.

No puedo- dije en un susurro. Solo queria que terminara de una vez.

Pues si te pincho asi tu- seguia hablando

Solo pinchame- dije cortandola.

Esta bien- el pinchazo dolio y creo que mucho mas que el de ayer. Grite con fuerza.

Tranquila- me dijo. Y siguió colocandolo. Me inyecto y luego.

Auch… snif snif- me quejaba aunque ya a un volumen bajo.

Lo siento pero son dolorosas y debo colocarlas rapido sino se condensara y te sera peor-. Acarico mi cabello. La mire intrigada por que hacia aquello.

Quedate alli un poquito- dijo. Y me dio una paleta de su bolsillo.- toma

No soy una niña -respondi cruzandome de brazos.

¿Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto, claro con tantos pacientes se le olvida.

12

Casi una señorita, perdon- ahora si no se que me gusta menos que me llamen niña o señorita, suena como a pendeja creida pincesa. Mi entreceño se fruncio. Me sente en la camilla con dolor.

Ten cuidado- dijo auxiliándome para colocarme bien, pues mis movientos eran torpes (mas de lo comun) y tenia poco equilibrio a causa del dolor.

Duele mucho- dije, ella me miro con lastima.

Tengo que inyectarte para que te cures- me dijo sentandose a mi lado- no puedo postergar ninguna, pero si te duele demasiado puedo darte algo que te ayude un poco con el dolor- me dijo tienamente.

Si por favor- dije.

Bueno- se levanto y busco en el armario hasta sacar una cajita.

Bien ya le explicare a tu madre como debes tomarlas y

No es mi mama- la corregi

¿que?- me dijo incredula.

No es mi mama, solo es una tia que se hace cargo de mi- dije mirando el suelo

¿porque?

Por que cuando mi mama… por que le cuento mi vida a una extraña-

Asi que mi nat- su- ki me considera una extraña- dijo en tono que me erizo la piel.

No es eso… si no es…. Arghhh- gruñi. Ella solto una risita. Tan dulce que me embobe en ella.

Es bonita doctora- maldita boca, no sabes que no se debe decir todo lo que se piensa. Cerebro vago.

Asi que natsuki piensa que soy bonita- dijo. Acercandose peligrosamente, inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñeron.

Humm- dije asustada, ella se acerco mucho a mi rostro. Y levanto su mano. Cerre los ojos fuerte. Y senti su calida mano en mi rostro, secando mis lagrimas.

Ya no llores- dijo y me sonrio.- ya paso.

Si- dije atomita, ante esa belleza.

Tienes unos bellos ojos- me elogio.

Gra… graa… gracias- tartamudee. Ella solo me sonrio con ternura, y se alejo despacio.

Tu tia lleva rato afuera y debe estar preocupada.

Si seguro- dijo por lo bajo. La doctora me observo, pero solo guardo silencio.

Vamos ven- dijo y la llevo de mano hasta la puerta. Se sintio tan bien esos tres pasos.

Bien ya terminamos- dijo la doctora y le solto la mano a la pequeña natsuki.- tarde por que le hice un control

No hay problema doctora, como se encuentra?

Esta mejorando, el tratamiento es muy eficaz.

Gracias por todo- dijo mi tia, la doctora le explico el tema de la toma de las pastillas. Respire resignada ya no me daba la mano. La mire. Parece que entendio, por que se acerco a mi y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos mañana natsuki- me dijo de un modo que me dejo pensando en ella hasta el dia siguiente. Que importaba si tenia que pasar por esa tortura si ella me daba cariño.

Por fin ya va a ser hora que de llegue. Se estara tardando, espero que no se le ocurra a su madre no traerla, sino lo hace creo que mi buen humor, se esfumara. Oh alguien toca la puerta.

Pase- contesto, por favor que sea ella. La puerta se abre y si, es ella. Esa pequeñita, que hace que mis emociones ocultas florezcan. Le sonrio sinceramente, ella me responde igual. La saludo con un tono dulce, ella me responde algo timida. Sus mejillas se colorean apenas. Como me gusta esto.

Buenos dias doctora- cierto la vieja esta tendre que despacharla rapido. Sino sera un estorbo. Aparte me debe lo de ayer, nadie dañara a mi natsuki. Dios que me pasa estoy super posesiva, yo no soy tan asi. Bueno ella despierta esto en mi. Ese sentimiento de querer protegerla de todo. La corro directamente. O no me quedo mirando asi, y si quiere llevarsela y si se da cuenta que siento.

Politicas estupidas del hospital- que cerca estuve se lo creyo.

Comportate- amenazo a mi pequeñito angel. Le lanze una mirada amenazante aunque ya estaba afuera. Que le sucede a mi angelito esta como ida.

Natsuki- dije con toda la ternura que me inspiraba. Me contesto timidamente. La lleve de la mano hasta la camilla. La verdad quiero sentir esa piel. La piel de sus manos es igual de fantastica que la que me enamore ayer. Me pregunto si sera igual, en todo su cuerpo. Seguro que si, que ganas de…. Shizuru controlate, esta aquí al lado tuyo. la levanto con mis brazos y la coloco en la camilla. Es muy livianita. Que bella y estrecha cintura. Autocontrol. Creo que fue una mala idea mandar fuera a la tia.

Bien la medicacion esta funcionando- que tortura cada vez, estas mas cerca que ya no te vea mas.

Que bueno- dijo en un tono que me mostro su interes. Sera que ella tambien no quiere dejar de verme. Por Dios Shizuru, se razonable es solo una niña. Bueno en realidad, su edad no es tan lejana, aunque hoy no te lo dire. Auque seguro, ella no debe pensar en eso. Me alejo a preparar la medicacion mientras le pido que se recueste. Me hace sentir tan culpable hacerle esto pobre, le duele tanto. "Shizuru recuerda es por su bien" trato de autoconvencerse. Hay que dulce tengo que bajar su ropa. Bajo su pantalon, observo a bob esponja. No puedo aguantarlo es tan inocente, una risilla se me escapa. La escucho gruñir por lo bajo. Trato de hacer que se relaje pero

Solo inyectame- me dice, tiene razon. Mientras mas demore peor sera. Al pinchazo grito. Le duele mucho un tranquila, es lo unico que puede pronunciar mi boca. Esta vez, un poquitín de sangre se asomo, por el pequeño pinchazo. Asi que mantuve precion por un tiempo, mientras ella sollozaba abrazada a la almohada.

Calmate- le dije. Mientras dentro de mi suplicaba que me hicieras caso.

Duele- dijiste a media voz. Te explique el por que de tus lagrimas, aunque en realidad solo era un recordatorio para mi. Te acaricie la cabeza. Me miraste confundida. Ese gesto no me quiero olvidar tu rostro confuso, las mejillas nuevamente teñidas apenas, y esas lagrimas suicidas. Te enojas te veo como una niña. Con esas coletas,(jaja natsuki de coletas), es difícil no hacerlo, te llamo señorita, pero creo que no lo mejora. Sera que eres rencorosa Natsuki. 12 añitos. Wooo estoy enamorandome de una chica menor. Pobre de mi. Mas bien pobre ella. Te intentas incorporar y siento que te veo en el piso en cualquier instante. Te ayudo, y comienzo a hablarte, solo quiero hacer que el tiempo pase un poco. Primero por que no te veo aun bien y quiero que haga un poco de efecto el antibiotico, segundo no quiero que te vallas asi, enojada, me torturaria hasta mañana. Y tecero y mas importante no quiero que te vallas aun. Te ofresco un calmante, y puedo averiguar algo de ti. Esa vieja arpia es tu tia. ¿Que le paso a tu mama? No quieres contarmelo. Timida, inocente, tierna, odias que te digan que eres una niña y reservada bien mira todo lo que se de ti en menos de media hora. Por mis comentarios, provoque otro de tus gruñidos, que feliz me siento. Tu me miras de una forma, que me hace estremecerme. Encima me llamas bonita, no ya no puedo mas AUTOCONTROL; DONDE ESTAS?¡ REGRESA¡

No no puedo es chiquita aun, por favor, bueno es solo unos años y, no que digo parenmen. AYUDA¡ NO¡ DEMASIADO CERCA. Bien mano, gracias me salvaste, por fin diste una orden buena cerebro. Dios Natsuki no cierres los ojos, que es mas difícil.

Ya no llores- dije tratando de calmar mis morbosos pensamientos- ya paso. Me diste un si y admire de lleno tus ojos. Wooo eran muy bellos, los mas hermosos ojos que vi en mi vida. Tartamudeaste, ya no puedo mas. Mejor te saco de aquí antes que haga una locura. Te llevo con tu tia, un segundo mas y me arrepentire. Le doy una excusa tonta y luego le explico lo de las pastillas. Me mordi por darte mas inyecciones para tenerte mas tiempo aquí, pero eso no iba a solucionarlo, y ademas tampoco soy tan egoista para poner tu dolor ante que mi felicidad. Te observe estabas decaida. Te despedi con un beso en la mejilla, como me encantaria que fuera en tus labiecitos. Sonreiste nuevamente y te vi alejarte desde mi despacho casi llegando a la salida del pasillo te guiraste y me saludaste con la mano. Bien creo que ya tengo varias cosas mas claras, por suerte no me tienes miedo, a pesar de las lagrimas que te hago derramar. Ademas hoy me llamaste bonita y sonries cuando me acerco a ti. Tus sonrojos y todo creo que aunque no lo entiendas tu si sientes algo. o no. Talves estoy tan ciega por ti que veo cosas donde no las hay. No lo se mañana tendre que sacarme la duda de alguna forma.


	3. el primer acercamiento cuidado

Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la practica de un escrito

Bien muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar sus comentarios. Dei me alegro que te gusto. Li me leiste la mente… pero espera un poquito mas…. Frgaer gracias por dejar tu comentario... pero la proxima puedes escibir un poquito mejor, no te entendi nada...

Mi nuevo mundo tu

capitulo 3: el primer acercamiento…. cuidado

El dia en la escuela trascurrio rapido para mi fortuna. A la tarde mi tia me dejo a unas cuadras del hospital. Y pues la verdad llege alli, ya sin miedo. Me pasaba el dia pensando en ella. Mi primer amor. Si eso era, aunque era prohibido. Me pregunto si ella de verdad sentira lo mismo. Talves me hago ilusiones donde no las hay.

Natsuki kuga- le doy mi nombre a la estupida secretaria. Hace 2 dias que vengo y aun no se acuerda de mi.

Pase la doctora la esta esperando.

¿Que sucede bubuzuke?- me pregunto mi rubia colega.

Nada Haruka- dije con mi tono calmado normal. Ya se estaba tardando, ya habia quitado los turnos necesarios. Para poder estar con ella a solas. Hoy debia hacer que ella reaccionara, no lo se aun no tengo nada decidido pero talves apenas roze sus labios con los mios. Si eso puede ser y vere su reaccion.

Pareces distrida- me dijo en un tono observador. Ella me conoce sabe como soy, bueno es, se podria decir mi mejor amiga.

¿Seguro que no deseas hablar?- me dice

No, estoy bien- digo con una sonrisa.

Bueno igual debo decirte una cosa- no escuche mas mi angelito se asomo por el pasillo. La observe se ve tan dulce con esa capucha.

Lo siento Haruka debo irme- digo y abro la puerta. Hago que pase mi angel y entro.

Buenos dias doctora Fujino- me dice sonriendo. Me coloco a su altura.

Dime Shizuru- le digo. Ella se le colorean las mejillas.

Mi tia dice que a las personas mayores que uno no debe llamarlas por su nombre de pila

Llamame cuando estemos solas asi- la mire compresiva. No quiero que se gane un castigo por mi culpa.- ¿mi angelito que edad crees que tengo?

Pues 25, creo- me dijo luego de pensarla.

Ammm… mi nat-su-ki cree que soy una vieja- dije con angustia fingida.

No en realidad, no es asi- dijo ella excusandose y coloreando las mejillas. Me sonrei y ella gruño.

Mira yo te explicare en realidad yo-

Doctora fujino- me llamo la voz de Yukino, una colega.

Estoy con un paciente- dije en un tono seco

Lo siento disculpeme pero tiene que asistir a la reunion con el director- suspire.

Disculpame Natsuki, debo irme, no tardare demasiado.- me incorpore. Y la mire ante de irme le di una sonrisa. Ella se quedo alli algo cabizbaja. Antes de salir le di la ultima mirada, alli estaba sentada en la camilla jugando con sus pies en el aire. Sonrei.

Miren asi no llegaremos a ningun lado, lo mejor es que cada uno pongan sus puntos claros individualmente, para que luego podamos charlarlos en conjunto- dije parandome- me retiro tengo pacientes que atender. Sali de alli a paso rapido y decidido, me habia tardado muy poco a compasión de las demas reuniones, pero es que ahora me esperaba ella, y la verdad que mas de 40 minutos habian pasado.

NATSUKI¡- grite al verla sollozando desconsolada en la camilla. Me acerque a ella.- ¿que te sucede mi angelito?

Te estabas tardando asi que la atendi yo para que pueda desocuparla- me dijo haruka. La mire queriendola comer con mi mirada. Se puso nerviosa.

Sabes tengo algo teniente- dijo y se marcho. Mire desesperada a mi pequeña. Toque su mejilla.

Tranquila ya estoy aquí- dije con un tono dulzon. Ella se abrazo a mi.

Shizuru duele muchisimo- me dijo. Sonrei. Le correspondi, comence a acarciar su cabello.

Te dare un calmante y disminuira el dolor- dije he intente levantarme pero ella me sujeto mas fuerte.

No, quedate aquí- dijo duramente, mientras su agarre se hacia mas fuerte.

Esta bien- la abraze y coloque mi barbilla sobre su cabezita.

Mi pequeña- dije en un suspiro. Ella se alejo y en un acto que solo observe, sus labios estaban sobre los mios.

Natsuki- dije sorprendida. Ella se alejo y se bajo de a camilla. Corrio hacia la puerta, fui tras ella y tome de su brazo para detenerla.

Lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza. Tome su menton.

No, pasa nada- dije dulcemente. Ella bajo su mirada, tomo por otro lado mis palabras.

No sabia que mi Nat-su-ki tuviera labios tan dulces- le dije en tono sexy.

Shizuru¡- me regaño, sonrojandose aun mas.

Ven- dije y la lleve de la mano. Me sente en mi sillon y la sente en mis piernas.

Te quiero Nat-su-ki- le dije. Ella se escondio en mi pecho. Tenia vergüenza.

Yo… yo… tambien….-dijo aun escondida.

¿Por que te pones asi?-

Pues tu eres mucho mayor que yo y bueno yo soy solo una niña-

Natsuki- la llame, ella levanto su cabeza, pero no me miraba.

Natsuki- dije una vez mas.- mirame

Mira esto no es tan asi como crees- dije con calma.- yo noy soy tan mayor como crees

A no- dijo.

No, mi angel recien este año cumpli 15- dije

Si y yo tengo superpoderes, y vivo con el conejo de pascua- me dijo sarcásticamente. Me gire y tome mi bolso. Le mostre mi DNI y mi matriculas.

Es increible lo que puede hacer las hormonas del crecimiento y una buena alimentación- le dije ignorando su comentario.

Yo cumplire pronto los 13- dijo en un susurro.

¿Cuando?- dije entusiasmada. No me respondio.

Si quieres no paso nada, yo te esperare a que estes lista- le dije.

Shizuru

Tranquila

Disculpamenme- dijo la secretaria con cautela.- pero buscan a la señorita Kuga.

Digale que ya va a ir- conteste y mi secretaria se retiro.

Mi amorcito, cuidate y nos vemos mañana- dije dandole un beso.

Si nos vemos- dijo avergonzada.

Natsuki- le dije cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.- dale mis saludos al conejo de pascuas y dile que este año no se olvide de mi- ella solo gruño y se marcho.


	4. el cerebro y el corazon son muy complejo

Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la práctica de un escrito

Como el otro capitulo era corto, subí rápido este así no se desesperen. Ni me maten.

Mi nuevo mundo… tu

Capitulo 4: el cerebro y el corazón son muy complejos.

Ya era hora de marcharme, mi tía me permitió ir sola. Eso era un alivio, podía demorarme más. Asi que Sali con rumbo a ese lugar ya conocido por mí. Estoy feliz, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero hacer algo especial. Ayer bese a Shizuru, que lindo nombre. Me encanta esa chica, es tan bonita, tan dulce tan tierna. Siempre es tan calmada, y me hace sentir tanto bien a su lado.

Hoy es el gran día, hoy tengo que preguntárselo, ella aunque es un poco mayor a mi. Aun me ve como una niña. Por eso, ella no querrá hacerlo yo debo hacerlo.

Pase la esta esperando- me dijo. Al pasar, shizuru estaba sentada en su asiento, tras el escritorio.

Buenas tardes Nat-su-ki- me dijo en su tono provocador. Me acerco a ella. Y la beso.

Que labios más dulces- me dices. Y puedo ver en tus ojos todo lo que me amas.

Los tuyos también son…- no me sale- ... son dulces

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- me confiesas. Y miras hacia un lado. Tu rostro cambia.

Mi amor, pues yo debo

Lo se hazlo rápido, es lo único que te pido.- le digo ella me sonríe y se va a preparar todo. Me recuesto y bueno lo de siempre miedo, dolor, grito, sollozos, me pides que me calme a media voz. Luego me abrazas, me siento tan protegida en tus brazos, dejo de llorar en poco tiempo, tú eres mi consuelo. Me quedo allí acogida en tu pecho, donde todo parece posible. Ninguna dice nada solo disfrutamos del momento.

Shizuru puedo preguntarte algo- dijo mientras entrelazo nuestras manos.

Lo que desee mi heroína- me sigue molestando lo de ayer.

Pues shizuru… ¿tu… estas…. de novia?- dije con timidez. Ella me miro, y sonrío.

No, porque lo preguntas nat-su-ki

Pues yo quería…. si tú quieres…. Pues…. Seamos….- por fin dije que lo diría.

Shizuru tu quieres ser mi-

SHIZURU¡ ONEE-SAMA¡- grito una voz de una chica, su contextura era similar a la de shizuru.

Tomoe- dijo Shizuru incomoda. Dejando a Natsuki en el suelo. Esa niña tenía una gran obsesión hacia ella.

¿Onesama como ha estado? La he extrañado mucho- dijo y le planto un beso apasionado "ignorando" la presencia de la peliazul. Shizuru apretó más fuerte esa pequeña mano que comenzaba a temblar.

Tomoe por favor- dijo Shizuru apartándose. Natsuki aprovecho estar libre del agarre y tomo carrera hacia la salida, y Shizuru tras de ella. Recién hacia la salida pude alcanzarla corría muy rápida.

NATSUKI¡- dije tomándola de su brazos, la gire suavemente. Ella forcejeo para soltarse.

Suéltame- la abrasé.

Tranquila mi amor-

Tu amor, dile a ella mi amor- dijo casi escupiendo, las palabras, con rabia.

Mi ángel escucha-

No, tu me mentiste, me engañaste… solo estabas jugando conmigo…- me dijo y pude sentir sus lagrimas.

No es así

Creí que era diferente para ti, pero nada era una de todas

Natsuki eso no es cierto

Si lo es…- se seco sus lagrimas y se separo de mi bruscamente. – total que importa soy solo una niña mas…. Ya encontraras a otra…- y se fue corriendo. Me quede allí durativa. Por que te dije que no tenia novia… por que te abrazaba… por que quería protegerte… por que me permití sentir esto. Oh dios que hice, reacciono como puedo y salgo a ver si te puedo observar, esta lloviendo y muy fuerte pero no puedo verla en realidad la tormenta es tan fuerte que no llego a ver mas de 1 metro. después de regañar (rápidamente) a Tomoe por besarme que se piensa a veces me exaspera (ella solo contesto fue sin querer, ya quisiera loca maniática déjame en paz), me marche a buscarte di vueltas por todos lados, pero no pude hallarte en ningún lado. Regrese a la noche a casa y con la esperanza que regresara el día siguiente, la espere en la puerta a que llegara pero no aparecio, talves hubo un incoveniente pero nada. Hable con la secretaria, y me dijo que no había reservado cita… todo siguió igual. De allí creo que me entere un par de cosas más de mi pequeña. Como que, pues en realidad esa mujer no era su tía sino una asistente de un internado. No había dirección teléfono nada… igual seguí buscándola

No puede ser, no es verdad- decía con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras corría una peliazul. No me puede mentir ella otra vez… me prometi que no dejaria que me lastimen… no ella no. Corri con todas mis fuerza queria descargar todo mi enojo, esta angustia queria que terminara asi. La lluvia me mojo bien Sali del hospital pero no importaba, ya nada tenia sentido lo ultimo que me habia importado no era mas que un juego. Sin mas en medio de la desolada calle solo, se escucharon un ruido de llantas frenando y un grito de una pequeña.


	5. desolada mi alma sin ti

Primero que nada… perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon x 10000000….0 veces por no actualizar pronto… pero la verdad que la inspiración no me llegaba y con el tema del comienzo de clases y todo me cuesta un poco….. prometo en lo posible actualizar lo mas pronto…. Una vez mas disculpa por el retrazo y alli va espero que les guste …. Va todo de un solo tiron ya que es un golpe repentino de inspiración agradezcan a mi profesora de etica q me aburrio toda la clase asi que pude pensar tranquila (adivinen de que era el tema Homosexualidad jajaja si supieran lo q pienso)….

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS… ESO ME ENCANTO Y TIENEN TODA LA RAZON POR APURARME… ESO ME ENCANTA QUE ME DIGAN LO QUE PIENSAN, QUE DESEAN…. YA SABEN RECIBO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, GUSTOS, CONCEJOS, RETOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE (deberia decir que no pero si es lo qe sienten) TAMBIEN…. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE LEER MI SENCILLA HISTORIA. … Y YA SABEN DIGAMEN QUE LES PARECIO….. CON RESPECTO A LO DE SHIZURU QUE TIENE 15, HABIA CARGADO UNA CORRECION EL MISMO DIA QUE LA SUBI, PERO NO APARECIO, VALLA UNO A SABER PORQ?... ASI QUE LO EXPLICARE DESPUES…

Disclaime: el universo hermoso de mai hime, ni nada de sus personajes me pertenece solo las tomo prestadas un rato para mi diversión y tratar de complacerlos a ustedes….

Mi monotona dia comienza nuevamente. El despertador interrumpe mi sueño. Mis ojos se abren, retiro con cuidado a la chica que se encuentra recostada sobre mi desnudo cuerpo. Me dirigo al baño, en la cual una ducha me ayuda a despertar. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, y la jaqueca me pone molesta. Luego, rapidamente me voy al auto, llego a mi despacho y me encuentro con mi taza de te servida en la mesa. La puerta se abre bruscamente. No necesito moverme de mi comodo lugar, recostada sobre mi silla de oficina, con los ojos cerrados y la taza del amargo del te entre mis manos. La rubia comienza con sus quejas acerca del director, luego me cuenta sobre una pelea con su pareja Yukino Kikukawa, es una mujer muy agradable y tiene la especial cualidad para poder manejar a su antojo a Haruka. La cual luego de aceptar todo lo que le plantee su amada esposa, se da cuenta que cayo en su juego y viene a quejarse a mi. Solo murmuro unos mmm, ajam, si claro. No tengo la menor gana de hablar, menos de escuchar sus problemas, pero es mi amiga debo al menos hacer como si la escuchara. Por fin llega mi secretaria con mis las benditas pastillas, tomo el agua y las pastillas. Haruka solo se calla por unos minutos mientras observas mis movimientos. Y comienza la pelea del dia. Me comienza a regañar como si yo fuera una niña que porque tomo, de seguro que estuve con alguien que ni conosco, y miles de cosas mas que ni presot atencion. Hago como si no escuchara, en mi interior se que tiene razon y se que si fuera otra persona por alli, en otro tiempo habia pensado como puedes destruirse de ese modo. Pero hace mucho que todo dejo de tener color, todo dejo de importarme. Llega el primer paciente, es un bebe, una madre primeriza es solo una otitis, pero a ella se le hace que fuera que tuviera tuberculosis. La tranquilizo, tomo el bebe entre mis brazos. Me calma, me encantan los niños, ellos no tienen problemas, no les preocupa la economia del pais, si subio o bajo el dólar, ellos no le importa si eres una zorra o no, ellos solo te dan su amor. Pero lo que mas amo son sus ojos, llenos de esperanza de sueños por cumplir… Llego al paciente numero tres. Un niño con una leve broquitis, le receto una ampolla de dexametasona y nebulizaciones. Antes de irse me mira fijamente. sus ojos verdes frios. Me recuerdan a otros, a ese fantasma de mi pasado que me deja inmóvil cada vez que llega a mi mente. Llamo a mi secretaria.

Arika hazme el favor cancela a los demas pacientes-

Pero doctora fujino esta lleno- me replica

cancelalas- digo autoritariamente. Su rostro cambia ya no esta a la defensiva sino esta preocupada

¿Estas bien shizuru?-

Si no te preocupes- digo una sonrisa- es solo que me acorde que tengo un compromiso que olvide- le miento, aunque se que es en vano ella ya me saco la ficha. Ya sabe que no es eso sino que estoy mal.

Yo me encargo se las pasare a alguien mas, ve- me dijo compresiva. Asi es ella. Asi soy yo aguándome en mis penas, y asi son mis amigas esperando y tratando de cubrirme las espaldas.

La ciudad es grande al igual que el vacio que siento. Recorro la ciudad en el auto. Recuerdo su carita, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Un suspiro lleno de nostalgia se escapa de mis labios. Como desearia tenerla aquí, cerca de mi. Recuerdo que la sensación que senti de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir como su pequeño pecho se mueve al respirar. Como se aferraba a mis brazos. Ese pequeño temblor al llorar, ese hipito. Ese cabello con perfume a jazmin y avellanas. Y esa piel. Rozando la mia, provocando miles de sensaciones en todo mi ser. Es increible. Es increible todo: el hecho de cómo te conoci, es increible como llegaste y diste un sentido, una ilusion a mi mundo y como te la llevaste contigo cuando te fuiste. Como termino todo. Todo por esa maldita tomoe. Es increible que te halla buscado hasta bajos las piedras y no te pude encontrar, que nadie sabe de ti. Es increible que halla pasado el tiempo, y que no te puedo olvidar, que por mas que lo intento de mil manera, que paso cada noche con una mujer distinta nadie puede quitarte de mi mente, el alcohol tampoco ayuda solo te potencia mas en ti, en tu ausencia. Creo que mientras mas intento olvidarte mas fuerte se hace tu recuerdo. Ya ni observo el camino. Solo acelero. Ya no deseo mas esto. No quiero vivir mas si no es contigo. Que tonteras pienso, nunca vivi contigo, nunca estuvimos tan cerca, nunca paso nada mas que ese beso de seguro tu ni te acuerdas de mi. Solo soy un recuerdo olvidado desechado en el fondo de tu mente y corazon. Solo soy un pequeño, mas de tus malos momentos. Tomo el camino a la ruta. Seguramente tu ya eres una adolescente, alguien libre, y hermosa. Ojala tu mirada halla dejado de ser tan triste y tu rostro este lleno de sonrisas.

Natsuki deseo que seas feliz. Donde sea que estes- un gran impacto se oye. Observo, todo fue tan rapido. Un ruido, ruedas arrastrandose. un grito, gritos. intento observar a mi alrededor. Una moto tirada. Me dirijo hacia el lugar de los gritos y observo algo que hela mi sangre.

Natsuki- dijo en mis adentros. Esos ojos verdes me miran fijamente.


	6. caminos del destino

Vieron no tarde mucho…. Tratare de subir lo antes posible todo ahora les dare una recompensa por tanta espera…

Disclaime: el universo hermoso de mai hime, ni nada de sus personajes me pertenece solo las tomo prestadas un rato para mi diversión y tratar de complacerlos a ustedes….

Una bella y hermosa peliazul se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama… hacia mas de media hora que el despertado habia sido estrellado contra la pared. Con mucho desgano y se dirigía hacia la ducha después de media hora mas, de un baño tranquilizante, pudo despertarse completamente. Una vez mas cambiada observo el reloj, ya era hora de correr. Bajo al garaje del departamento, y subió a su ducati (nose si era asi). El viento movia suavemente su cabellera, el casco solo permitia ver apenas sus ojos entre el polarizado. Aumento la velocidad necesitaba llegar a tiempo, ya estaba avisada que la paciencia del director colgada de un hilo eso no la asustaba, pero igual debia trata de que no sucediera nada pues si la expulsaban de esta escuela ya no habria otra.

Wooo que alegria que nos honres con tu presencia- dijo su, podria llamarse amiga verdad?, pelirroja.

Callate araña arrastrada- dijo con tono enfadado la peliazul

Vamos Natsuki no me digas que estas sensible, que estas en tus dias- dijo señalando una parte intima.

CALLATE O TE REVIENTO¡- dijo empuñando su mano en el aire.

Bueno ya calmate y entra o se daran cuenta de tu tardanza- dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Yo no voy a decir nada

Gracias- se dirigio a la puerta del colegio.

No dire nada en 1 minuto- le comunico la araña. Natsuki solo gruño y comenzo a caminar de manera apresurada. En el laboratorio observo su profesora se hallaba hablando por celular en la puerta opuesta. Sin mas comenzo a escabullirse de rodillas hasta su lugar. Sus compañeros solo las observaban callados. Con mucha suerte no fue descubierta. El dia no tuvo mucha emocion, salvo el sobresalto de la profesora de matematica aplicada que me regaño por mirar toda la clase la ventana. Me castigo con quedarme después de clases.

Mai ya te dije esa vieja me tiene bronca- le explique a mi desquiciada pero tierna amiga.

Siempre haces lo mismo y no le prestas atención a nada. Cualquiera se enoja por ello- me dijo en reproche. Pero ni le preste atención, era el almuerzo y estaba en una tarea sumamente importante. Era la tarea mas importante que cumplia los dias escolares, almenos dentro de esa carcel. Estaba colocandole mayonesa a mi amado y preciado sándwich. Mai me observo.

Idiota- murmuro. La mire con cara de enfado pero me olvide de todo mientras procedia a comer el primer bocado.

Me pregunto si algun dia entendere por que te gusta tanto esa porqueria.

No e una porqueria- dije

No hables con la boca llena- me regaño- es horrible.- dijo con cara de asco.

No mires- dije sin prestarle importancia. Luego llego mikoto. Y se dipuso a comer el almuerzo que le guardo Mai. Lo devoro en 2 segundos como siempre, come con esa cara de felicidad tremenda. Me recuerda a Duran cuando lo alimento.

Me voy Mai- dije y me dirigi a mi curso.

Recuerda que quedamos en ir a la salida del colegio a que me llevarias a que te ayudara en casa- les explico mi loca/atolondrada amiga me ayuda, bueno mas bien ella se encarga de cocinarme algo saludable/comida casera para mi ya que si fuera por mi comeria solo comida rapida/chatarra. Y ella como al parecer no tiene nada mas en la vida que hacer que dedicarse a mi alimentación, lo hace. Bueno en realidad si lo hace por un motivo, es mi amiga pero a que y admita que la quiero es un milagro asi que alli quedamos.

Si si si si ya se- digo en tono gruñon. Me dirijo a la catedra que da el profesor sobre la historia. Y en lo importante que es para nuestras vidas. Ni lo escucho, para que es necesario saber sobre la segunda guerra mundial, una corredora de motos profesional. No sirve de nada. Yo no escucho, el se hace el estupido de no verme y el trato silencioso funciona a la perfeccion. Como no es haci la profesora de matematicas aplicada. Vieja arpia me hizo quedar una hora después de la salida.

¿Natsuki por que tardaste tanto?- me pregunto Mai.

La vieja retorcida esa me hizo quedar. Que no tiene vida. O lo mas seguro es que sea tan amargada que hasta las mascotas se le escapan.

Tiene razon señorita kuga- dijo la voz de cruela de vil detrás de mi - por ello se quedara mañana 2 horas ya que necesito descargar mi amargura con alguien- dijo mientras me miraba desafiante, yo estaba en una pelea interna si entre romperle la nariz o hacerla escupir sangre de tanto patearla. Ya que me queria odiar que sea con motivo justo.

Natsuki vamos- dijo Mai mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia el bosque donde se encontraba la moto.

Natsuki no deberias hablar asi de los profesores y menos delante de ellos- me regaño.

No sabia que estaba alli- dije enfadada- no soy tan estupida

Ah no- dijo casi en un susurro.

Un dia la encontrare en un callejón y trágicamente los frenos no funcionaran- dije maleficamente.

Estas loca- me dijo. Y se subio a la moto.

Asi que estoy loca- dije y coloque mi mano sobre el arranque.

Bien ahora veremos quien parece mas loca ante la gente- acelere a toda marcha y la moto salio despedida a mil por hora.

- gritaba Mai. Mientras se abrazaba a mi.

Baja la velocidad¡-

Quieres mas rapido bueno- aumente 120.

AHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

MAS RAPIDO ESTA BIEN MAI¡- 150

NATSUKI¡ EL AUTO¡ - y de alli todo paso en un segundo un auto rojo salio de la nada y no pude evitar hacer nada. La moto golpeo el auto y salio directamente depedida hacia la orilla arrastrandose. mai ante el golpe salio volando y callo a orilla de la ruta yo me arraste junto con la moto. Sentia mis piensas arder, por mi casco se escapaba un liquido caliente. Me levante. Con cautela el dolor era grande. Lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo inmóvil de mi mejor amiga a 3 metros de mi. Me dirigi como pude me olvide de todo del dolor, del shock, en ese momento solo importaba mai.

MAI¡ MAI¡- le grite pero no reaccionaba. Me gire buscando ayuda y vi a una mujer.

Ayudame¡ no reacciona¡ llama a una ambulancia- dije con lagrimas en los ojos. El casco no tengo idea de en que momento me lo saque pero la sangre salia mas fuerte de la herida de mi cabeza.

Natsuki- dijo en un susurro la mujer.

AYUDAME¡- le grite mientras sacudia suavemente a mai tratando de despertarla. Ella me miro como si despertara de un sueño y se acerco a Mai.

No la muevas de alli ya llamo a la ambulancia.- dijo y saco un celular de su bolsillo. Me acerque al cuerpo de mi amiga, se la veia tan debil tan frágil. Busque su pulso en su cuello. Alli estaba era debil. La mujer se hallaba a unos metros de mi hablando y explicando nuestra ubicación.

Mai te lo ruego no me dejes sola- le susurre al oido.

Sin ti ya no tengo a nadie- dije al tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.


	7. y esta quien es?

Disclaime: el universo hermoso de mai hime, ni nada de sus personajes me pertenece solo las tomo prestadas un rato para mi diversión y tratar de complacerlos a ustedes….

la mujer reviso y controlo los signos vitales de Mai hasta que llego la ambulancia, los paramedicos la colocaron en una camilla.

Voy con ella- dije

No puede

¿Por que?

Por que no es posible- dijo el paramedico y cerro la puerta de la ambulancia.

ABREME MALDITO DEJAME IR CON ELLA- grite golpeando la puerta. Pero la ambulancia arranco y se dirigio al hospital a toda marcha.

Ven te curare- me dijo la mujer que me ayudo con Mai.

No quiero ir con Mai-

Esta bien pero me parece que

ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE TE PAREZCA YO DESEO ESTAR CON ELLA¡- le grite. Sus ojos me parece que se tornaron mas opacos.

Si te parece te puedo llevar hasta alli- me dijo amablemente. Su acento era muy cantarin, tuve la sensación de conocerlo de algun lugar. Mire mi moto, bueno lo que quedaba de ella- la otra ambulancia tardara bastante y los policias llegaran en cualquier momento y te detendran para tomarte testimonio.- lo que decia sonaba bastante logico

Llevame al hospital- dije.

Hablare con los paramedicos y te llevo- me dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de ello me dirigio hacia su auto uno color gris metalizado. En el viaje ninguna hablo nada, aunque cada una se encontraba perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos. Al llegar me indico que esperara que ella hablaria con los doctores para ver su estado. Le permiti hacerlo al parecer ella sabe y yo no me encuentro en mis mejores condicones para hacerlo… aunque aceptandolo nunca fui buena para tratar con la gente con la unica que puedo llegar a decir que me entiene es…. Mai… "mai no te vallas"….

Dice que esta delicada, tiene una pierna rota y heridas multiples… pero en especial una hemorragia a la altura del estomago que no pueden parar…- me explico la mujer

Mierda¡- dije enojada… la mire ella bajo la cabeza- gracias…

Shizuru- dijo ofreciendome su mano.

Natsuki- dije estrechando la suya. Una sensación extraña se apodero de mi. quite mi mano rapidamente.

Mira que te parece si me dejas curarte, aun no tendras noticias de tu amiga- me dijo. Suspire, y solo accedi con la cabeza que mas podia hacer.

Bien sientate en la camilla por favor- me pidio. Luego llego con los materiales. El fuerte olor a alcohol, el dolor y el ardor comenzaban a marearme.

Aquí debere darte puntadas- me dijo como la cosa mas normal del mundo. La anestecia dolio un fardo. Luego me cocio con una maestria.

Listo ya terminamos- dijo mientras colocaba cinta a las gazas. Un corte de 4 puntos sobre mi ceja.

¿Te dolio?- me pregunto.

Claro que no- dije indiferente. Ella solo sonrio.

Bien necesito un par de datos tuyos para el registro de enfermeria

Dime- dije, quiero ir a saber de Mai. Ya se demoro bastante esto.

Nombre completo

Natsuki kuga- ella me miro fijamente y por un momento pude notar como se asombraba , la segunda vez que la veia asi-

Edad- dijo sus manos temblaban

17 años

Estado civil- dijo sonriendo

Que te importa- dije enojada.

Es para llenar aquí, es solo rutina- dijo tiernamente.

Pues soltera- dije

Una chica tan bella y soltera que desperdicio- dijo en tono jugueton. QUE LA DOCTORA ME ALAGABA. NO MEDIGAS QUE ELLA ES….

Bien vamos a ver como se encuentra la señorita Tokiha.

Si vamos- digo mientras la sigo hacia la puerta, me tengo en seco,

¿Como sabes que su apellido es tokiha?

Se muchas cosas- dice en tono que no me gusta

¿Ah si?- se muchas cosas y es especial de ti.


	8. aqui estoy

Bueno algo rara, extraña y enredada la historia…. Wooooo igual que yo….. ajajjajaja bueno aquí les traigo este…. Si lose estoy hacien un lio la historia pero bueno después algo se me ocurrira para darle sentido a todo….. en serio perdon por actualizar después de tanto tiempo pero se me complicaron muchas cosas….. primero mi cumple, luego el comienzo nuevamente de la esc. Las clases, tareas, y las clases aparte de ingles me tienen muy atareada…. Ademas nose que pase quieren cerrar mi curso en la esc por falta de alumnos y me tiene preocupada…. Bueno pobres los atormento con mis dramas sin mas la descabellada historia….

Disclaime: el universo hermoso de mai hime, ni nada de sus personajes me pertenece solo las tomo prestadas un rato para mi diversión y tratar de complacerlos a ustedes….

Pasaron horas hasta que pude tener noticias de mai. La habian ingresado a quirófano, mientras me estaban curando y ya llevaban bastante tiempo adentro. Por suerte luego de esas horas de espera… el medico me informo que auque fue muy complicado detener la hemorragia y que perdio mucha sangre pudo resistir aunque en esta noche todo seria decisivo. Me dijo que no debia de hacerme esperanzas pues estaba demasiado debil y que fue un milagro que pudiera resistir en el quirófano. Sus palabras me calleron como un balde de agua no fria, helada. Como le explicaria todo esto a los familiares, no seria capaz de mirar de nuevo a su hermano y si le daba un ataque por mi culpa… no que debo hacer.

Disculpe- me dijo el medico- pero necesitamos autorización urgente de la familia para la medicacion.

Yo voy a autoriza- dije

¿Usted es familiar de ella?

Yo soy su novia- trate de sonar convencida, la expresión del doctor no me gusto- estamos comprometidas, es mi futura esposa- dije enfadada. Rogaba en mis adentros que creyera.

No creo que ello sea…-

Cree que mentiria con algo tan importante- dije haciendome la ofendidisima.

Claro que no disculpeme en un momento le entregare los papeles-

Esta bien pero apurese que quiero a mi mujer recuperada lo antes posible.- trate de sonar lo mas ofendida posible, gracias a que Dios es grande mi cara me ayudo esta vez (siempre me delata con expresiones graciosas y muestra todo lo que pienso) pasaron unos minutos y regreso con las ordenes firme todo como se debe. Espere tranquila en la sala de espera durante horas. Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana el doctor me informo que Mai habia sobrevivido y las probalidades de que se recupere aun eran mas optimas pues el tratamiento estaba funcionando favorablemente, me informo que se producia el cambio de guardia pero ya habia avisado a la doctora siguiente. Luego que se marcho pude recostarme mas tranquila en la silla. Espere durante algunas horas no podria definir cuantas, mi celular en algun lado volo el accidente y desde la me saco de mis pensamientos.

Disculpe Señora kuga- me dijo de una manera muy fria la doctora acosadora. ¿Y a esta que le paso?.-

Si- dije confundida

le informare que la señorita Tohika ha reaccionado excelentemente al tratamiento y la hemos pasado a la sala-

puedo verla- dije inmediatamente. Queria verla queria estar con ella, no quiero perderla. Es lo mas parecido a una familia que tengo.

Si claro- dijo. Y me guio hasta el lugar. No pude evitar, mirar con lastima su lastimado cuerpo. Raspones se encontraban en su rostro, y en sus brazos. No eran tan grandes como los mios claro pero igual se veian feos. O tal ves era la culpa que me hacia ver de manera diferente. Su pierna enyesada y vendajes en el pecho.

Mai- pronunci en una mezcla entre un quejido y un sollozo.

La anestecia que le colocamos es demasiado fuerte asi que aun durante un tiempo seguira dormida- me explico la doctora.

Mai, lo siento- dije dolorosamente. Y tome su mano entre las mias.

Cuando despierte por favor informele a la enfermera- dijo la doctora y se retiro. Me quede alli observando su rostro, creo haber memorizado cada rasguño y me maldije por cada uno de ellos.

No te alegres, no te libraras tan facil de mi- me dijo la voz de mi amiga.

MAI¡- grite alegremente.

Natsuki es un hospital- me regaño.

Lo siento- dije y baje la cabeza.

Debo avisar a la enfermera, esperame- dije y comenze a buscar una por los pasillos. Encontre una y la lleve hasta alli pero la muy …. No me dejo entrar. Comenze a vagar por el hospital. Mai habia despertado, me reconocio. Eso era muy bueno. Que es ese ruido. Me dirigi hasta el lugar proveniente del sonido. Abri la puerta lentamente. Y observe algo que me impacto.

Doctora- dije viendo a la mujer que sollozaba en el piso. Ella al parecer no me escucho. Me acerque lentamente.

Doctora- repeti. Pero ella no me escucho. No tengo idea en que momento paso. Pero cuando me di cuenta mis ojos estaban cerrados, y un aroma delicioso entraba a mis fosas nasales. Abri los ojos lentamente. Y vi, algo que produjo me una gran pelea interna. Ese cuerpo estaba entre mis brazos, podia sentirtirla temblar. Su cabeza apollada en mi pecho, y esos sollozos que me estaban torturando.

Deja de llorar por favor shizuru- dije con una voz cariñosa. Ella abrio sus ojos y miro el piso. Luego lentamente fue levantando su cabeza quedando a mi misma altura.

¿Por qué lloras que sucedio?- le pregunte con ese extraño tono de voz.

No es nada- dice y seca sus mejillas con el envez de su mano. Saque de mi bolsillo, mi pañuelo y se lo ofreci.

No es necesario- dijiste con una sonrisa aunque supuse que por dentro seguias llorando.

Tomalo- solo me sonreiste una vez mas he intentas ponerte de pie. Pero te tomo con mi brazo y te impido hacerlo, con un poco de fuerza te atraigo nuevamente hacia mi.

Natsuki-

Shhhh- digo. Y hago que vuelvas a mi lado. Con el pañuelo limpio el sendero marcado por las antiguas lagrimas. Tu solo me observas con una mirada que parece contener demasiados sentimientos para descifrarla. – calmate estoy aquí- te digo y te estrecho entre mis brazos. Tu solo te aferras con fuerza a mi espalda. Sonrei. Este sentimiento que es. por que quiero que dejes de llorar. Por que deseo que no te vallas de mis brazos. Por que… porque… porque siento que deseo protegerte con mi vida. Porque estas ganas de querer matar al causante de tus lagrimas.

Tranquilizate por favor- por que mi voz se quiebra y ahora tambien tengo ganas de llorar.

Natsuki- susurras mientras sujetas mi ropa y aspiras mi perfume. Nos quedamos alli por un largo tiempo no quiero moverme, tu tampoco lo haces. Me pregunto si te has dormido, hace un poco tus sollozos cesaron. Me siento relajada el suave movimiento que haces al respirar me tranquiliza.

Natsuki- me dices en un suspiro.

¿Cómo te sientes shizuru?- digo sin moverme.

Bien, estoy contigo- me dices, algo en mi mente no encaja. Pero no le presto atención solo quiero disfrutar de este sentimiento extraño.

Por favor dejen comentarios… diganme que les parecio…. Ah y disculpen que sea tan cortos…. Prometo recompensarlos por todo….. sin mas su escritora alocada…. Que tengan una excelente semana


	9. un poco de mi

Discleimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado para divertirnos un rato…

Bueno mis razones para no escribir son bastantes, en especial por que mi natsuki, me tiene mal…

-Natsuki- me dices en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes shizuru?- digo sin moverme.

-Bien, estoy contigo- me dices, algo en mi mente no encaja. Pero no le presto atención solo quiero disfrutar de este sentimiento extraño.

- natsuki, debo dar la vuelta de rutina- me dices en un susurro. Mantengo cerrados mis ojos, no quiero dejarte ir.

- no puedes ir después- dijo con algo de enfado.

- por favor, debo ir- me reprochas. Te tomo mas fuerte, ni loca te dejare ir. Abro mis ojos, veo tu expresión de desagrado, es demasiado notoria, bueno para mí.

- esta bien, ve- digo y te suelto, me levanto y te extiendo la mano, bajo mi cabeza. No quería que te fueras, me quedo mirando el piso. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, te has marchado, me siento en la camilla que adorna el centro de la habitación…

- ¿que es esto? ¿Qué significa?- me digo mientras toco mi pecho, mi corazón late demasiado rápido. Como puedes hacerlo, como es que al estar cerca de ti, pude hacer eso, tomarte en mis brazos, tranquilizarte. Definitivamente estar en hospitales no me hace bien. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hice aquello? Nunca, jamás la gran Natsuki Kuga, se dejaría llevar por una simple chica que llora, jamás.

Esto esta raro, no es la primera chica que veo llorar, _pero si es la mas linda._ Puede ser, pero porque?... nunca fui una buena persona y ahora ando de buena samaritana… aunque solo fue una vez… debo de estar sensible por todas estas emociones. Si eso es, por lo de Mai, la inseguiridad, y claro perdi sangre, sin contar a mi amada ducati… ahhh… eso es.

Convencida que mis acciones, solo eran provocadas, por ese desequilibrio de sensaciones, aspire por ultima vez ese aroma enloquecedor… de ella. Y me dirigi a la puerta, antes de trapasar el marco mire el piso, el lugar donde estabamos, lo mire como queriendo recordar, como asegurandome que no era un desquicio de mi cabeza. Luego me dirigi al cuarto con Mai.

Hablando con mi loca amiga, la cual me regaño, por tardarme tanto. Pero ante mi pequeña tristeza/desinteres ante ese reto, lo abandono.

natsuki ¿estas bien?- me pregunto

si- dije en un tono bajo.

Natsuki en serio ¿estas abajo que te pasa?

Nada Mai, solo es que- la mire estaba expectante a mi respuesta.

¿Que?

QUE ODIO ESTOS MALDITOS HOSPITALES- grite, no estoy segura yo Mai, como quieres que te lo diga.

Esta bien tranquila- me dijo, me conoces bien Mai, sabes bien que si no quiero hablar, no te dire nada. Me encanta eso de ti.

Bien, bien ya.- me dijiste mirandome de esa manera maternal, de ya lo averiguare yo misma.

¿Como te sientes?- dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

Me duele la pierna, y este suero es un martirio, que me mata al moverme, pero de alli bien- me dijo con una sonrisa. La observe y baje mi mirada.

Lo siento- dije bajito.

Ya no importa Natsuki- suspiro resignada- ahora debemos de ocuparnos de otros problemas mas grandes- la mire expectante.

Vino la policia, quiere saber como fue el accidente, que sucedió.

¿Que le dijiste?

Que no recordaba mucho, que estabamos en la moto y luego que desperte aquí.- mire el piso.

Natsuki, ellos preguntaron nuestra edad.

No¡!,imagino que no le dijiste la verdad

Si, no les puedo mentir, es la policia Natsuki.

Eso no importa no debiste

Natsuki, ellos llamaran a tu padre.

No- dije. Y aprete los puños. Las lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos, odiaba a ese hombre.

Natsuki- susurro Mai, he intento acercarse hacia mi, en un intento en vano.

Voy a dar una vuelta- dije airada y sin siquiera mirarla me dirigi hacia fuera del hospital, queria alejarme de alli. No podia, ser encima de todos los problemas, las confusiones, debia enfrentarme a el. Krugen mi padre, el hombre que mas odio en mi vida, debia verlo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo veia. Respire profundo, mis ojos querian soltar esas lagrimas, que me imploraban ser desalojadas, pero no, jamas lloraria. No dejaria que me viera debil, ese estupido, ese estupido que me abandono al nacer, que me dejo sola con mi madre. Con aquella madre que lucho por mi, tratando de hacerme un futuro, pero no lo consiguio. Aunque ella misma fue la que me causo mas dolor, al rendirse a la vida, cuando aun era una niña, esa madre que murio, en un estupido hospital igual que este, esa madre que al igual que mi padre, me dejo sola. No estuvieron mas, esa madre que me prometio volver a la puerta de un orfanato, y se marcho, para avisarme cuando ya estaba muriendose que habia deseado verme. Por que no me llevo con ella, por que no me explico todo, no ella deseaba que yo me confiara en que volveria, en que estaria alli para mi al volver, pero no solo llego una carta estupida, avisandome que ella habia muerto, que se habia ido, una carta tonta que mensionaba su anhelo de verme de que creeciera, y fuera valiente, fuerte y feliz. …. Diviso, un negocio a la esquina de la calle, camino hacia el y consigo algo, que prometi a Mai no hacer mas, pero bien, ella tampoco a cumplido sus promesas. Como tal el juramento de jamas hablar de mi padre fue roto, el juramento de beber- fumar tambien…. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Malditos- dije mientras daba una larga bocanada a mi cigarrillo. Cierro suavemente mis ojos mientras me recargo en el banco, fuera del lugar. El sabor a tabaco recorriendo mi boca, me da un ciento alivio. Me ayuda a pensar.

Bien, creo que debere resignarme- me dije a mi misma, en un tono de derrota, no lo se, tal ves si hacia de la hijita buena, podia conseguir algo de dinero, de su parte.

Eso seria de ayuda- me dije, ayudaria para pagar los medicamentos de Mai, y demas cosas…. Claro y por que no podria hasta sacarle el arreglo de la motocicleta….

PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO¡- me autoregañe, no podia venderme de esa manera y menos rebajarme ante el. No permitieria que me dejara que me tratara como si de verdad le importa, cuando solo en estos años, lo unico que tuve de el fue eso, un miserable cheque que llegaba al orfanato todos los meses, hasta los 13 años para mi manutención. Mejor era esperar a que llegara y decirle que yo me haria cargo… no mejor… (miles de supuestas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, miles de suposiciones estupidas desde decidirme a golpearme por haberme abandonado a mi y a mi madre, de decirle que el era el culpable de su muerta, como decirle que no lo necesitaba, hasta el hecho de llorar pidiéndole que me llevara con el), como conclusión decidí que lo mejor era, dejar todo eso de lado y pensar cuando el llegara…

Que delicia- dije mientras disfrutaba de mi cigarrillo, el mejor, bueno el ultimo de mi paquete. Tragicante como todo, se termino y bote la cerrilla por alli, mientra, abria una cervesa. Que mejor que algo de alcohol, para pensar, o mejor para no pensar, estaba decidida que lo mejor era una buena borrachera, asi me convenci, pero al llegar a terminar la primera cervesa, solo me dirigi a comprar unos caramelos, para que no notaran, que habia bebido… mostrarme borracha era lo peor que podia hacer, era mostrarle a mi padre que lo necesitaba, que podia cuidarme sola, que era lo suficiente madura para poder tomar las decisiones correctas… si lo mejor era tomar el toro por las astas para que cuando el llegara solo viera que el no era necesario en mi vida. Coloque un caramelo en mi boca, y guarde un nuevo paquete de cigarros en mi bolsillo. Observe mi mano vendada… me imagine que me veria de una forma de medio momia… debia ir a curacion, es cierto, me dirigi alli, una enfermera me atendio, al decirle mi nombre lo busco en la planilla, ante la ausencia de mi orden, me curo sin mucha delicadeza debo resaltar… y me contuve de no partirle la cara ante tratarme como si curara a un animal… no con los animales se tiene mas cuidado… fui a información y me informe sobre todo sobre Mai sobre, el hecho de la operación y que el hospital habia hecho, cargo de algunos de los gastos, pero aun faltaban muchos. Me dirigi a buscar el medico que llevaba el caso de Mai, según dijo la secretaria de información, un hombre muy amable… un hombre que podria derretir, el corazon de cualquiera al parecer, como un ejemplo al pasar… NINA WONG, la secretaria de información. Toque la puerta y escuche como hablaba con alguien, me sente a esperar y dirigi mi vista hacia un gran pizarron….

MI SOLUCION- dije.

Buenas señora kuga, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- me dijo el hombre, mientras me daba una sonrisa matadora…

Con esto- dije tomando un papel del pizarron. El me miro y sonrio satisfecho….

Felicidades eres nuestra nueva electricista…- me dijo.

estiro su mano y estrechamos ambas cerrando el trato…

bueno muchas gracias por leer mi alocada historia y perdon por la demora…


End file.
